godfather5ffandomcom-20200214-history
Combat FAQ
I want to attack something! What can I attack? '''When clicking on City View, you can take a look at the whole city-- and everything there is to attack. There are three different types of tiles that you can attack: Gangs, Cityscapes and rival Families (player cities). * What can I earn from attacking? Different types of tiles will earn you different rewards and loot when defeated. When attacking a Gang, you have a chance to recieve Armory Items, Cash, Resources, and Bonds. When you defeat a Cityscape, you gain control of that tile and increase your Resource production rate for as long as you maintain control of the Cityscape. You may also collect bonus respect from having a Cityscape in your possession for a set amount of time. Finally, when you defeat a rival player's ttroops you earn valuable Respect points that allow you to move up the ranks in your Family. Attacking a player's hood can also earn you resources; in some cases, you can loot many times more than you would from a gang. *'How do I train units I can use to attack? '''To train units, you can either click on a Hideout in the Neighborhood or the "Train" button in the main navigation bar. Each kind of troops has a different strength and weakness, so be sure to plan your attacks wisely! *'How do I send out units on an attack? 'When you have determined which tile you wish to attack in City View, click the "Attack" button to initiate the attack. Once you have chosen the units you wish to deploy, a March Timer begins. *'What is a March? 'A March Timer is located on the right side of your screen and lets you know how long before your troops arrive at the tile you are attacking. Tiles that are further away from your Estate will take more time than a tile that is closer. *'How do I know if I've won or lost? 'When an attack is over, a Battle Report will be sent to your inbox. Clicking on this Report will tell you if you've won or lost, as well as if you have lost any units or gained any items or resources. *'How do I attack a member of a rival Family? '''To attack a member of a rival Family, first you must find their tile in the City View. The cities of other players are marked by their Family Crest, so be sure to pay attention to what Crest you are attacking. Once you have decided which one to attack, click the "Attack" button and begin deploying your units. * What can I do to defend myself from the attack of another player? Just as you can attack another player, another player can also attack you! In order to defend yourself in the case of an attack, it's a good idea to have units stationed in your Estate that will fight against the attacking forces. In order to defend, go to the estate view and click on your mansion. Go to the "Protection" tab and select "defending." Your units are now exposed and able to be killed, so don't forget to hide your units after the attack is over! Training defensive units will also aid in your defense, and you can learn more about them in Quick Guide: Units. * '''Questions? Leave a comment. Category:Main Category:Tips